Raxivort
}} In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, Raxivort is the patron god of the xvarts. He also acts as a patron of wererats, bats, and rats. His symbol is a fiery blue hand. Publication history Raxivort was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the article "Greyhawk's World" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #64 (1982).Gygax, Gary. "Greyhawk's World." Dragon #64. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982 Raxivort was subsequently detailed in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983).Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Raxivort was described in Dragon #264 (1999) for second edition.Miller, Andy. "The Oeridian Lesser Gods Part II: Raxivort and Sotillon." Dragon #264. Renton, WA: TSR, 1999 Raxivort was detailed for third edition in the article "Forgotten Faiths" in Dragon #359 (September 2007), by F. Wesley Schneider.Schneider, F. Wesley. "Forgotten Faiths." Dragon #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007 Description Raxivort resembles a xvart of great hideousness (even for a xvart). His skin is bright blue and his eyes glow with orange light. He wears silken garments over blue chainmail, all of which shimmer as if aflame. He carries small, bladed weapons such as knives and daggers, as well as his falchion, the Azure Razor. Raxivort can also take the form of a rat or a giant bat. Relationships Raxivort was formerly Graz'zt's Master of Slaves. They parted on extremely bad terms, and remain deadly foes. Raxivort controls the hordes of vermin that infest the streets of Zelatar, Graz'zt's capital city. Realm Raxivort's realm, the Black Sewers, is in Pandesmos, one of the layers of Pandemonium. Dogma Raxivort teaches that might makes right. If xvarts are not strong enough to prevail, the proper course of action is to retreat, and return with reinforcements. He advises patience, and advocates any means—lying, cheating, theft, enslavement—to survive. With patience, one can still triumph in the end. Worshipers Most of the Night Flutterer's worshipers are xvarts, though wererats and werebats occasionally also revere him. Clergy Shamans of Raxivort wear special stilts that elevate them to a height of five feet. Over these, they wear long black robes and a mask of gold or gilded copper. The stilts are worn only on ceremonial occasions. Their chief duty is to ensure their own survival and that of their tribe (in that order). Temples Raxivort's worship is illegal in most lands, even those of Iuz. There are likely temples to the Packmaster of Rats in the Duchy of Berghof, the Bone March, and the Pomarj. A large temple to the Night Flutterer is rumored to exist in the Drachensgrab Mountains. Rituals Sapient beings are sacrificed to Raxivort whenever such are available. Holy days The days most sacred to Raxivort's cult are the xvart mating seasons, on Growfest 4 and Brewfest 4. Both days are known as Raxivort's Orgy. History Long before the Baklunish-Suloise Wars, before even the beginning of the elven calendar, Raxivort was a mortal xvart somewhere in the Flanaess. By his wit and strength, he rose to rulership over all xvartkind. Desiring still more power, he made pacts with beings of the outer planes, eventually contacting Graz'zt. Raxivort proved himself to his new demonic master, and was eventually rewarded with the position of Master of Slaves. Only recently, after lengthy and apparently faithful service, Raxivort betrayed his master. When Graz'zt was least prepared, he struck, attempting to seize control of Graz'zt's layer of the Abyss, and the two entities warred for several months. Ultimately Raxivort called a truce, and made off to Pandemonium with much of Graz'zt's treasure. Today Raxivort dwells in a realm called the Black Sewers in Pandesmos. He sends swarms of rats to Graz'zt's capital city, while Graz'zt sends assassins to kill his hated foe. References Further reading *Morris, Graeme. The Sentinel. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Stark, Ed, James Jacobs, and Erik Mona. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. Category:Greyhawk deities